


75. Alex and Luke have dinner with Sam and Ryan - Part I

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [75]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	75. Alex and Luke have dinner with Sam and Ryan - Part I

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten have dinner with Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans - Part I** _  
**players only. posted out of order. backdated to early August, after Alex and Luke returned to L.A.**

It's a gorgeous southern California summer day, sunny and warm. The morning mists have burned off, and the sun sparkles like gems on the waves. It's the perfect day for grilling up some steaks and eating out on one of the massive ironwood decks. Ryan hums to himself as he slices vegetables and slides them into the marinade, ready to be skewered for kebabs. Alex and Luke will be their guests for dinner tonight. Truth be told, Ryan is still a bit anxious about Luke. Not over his history with Sam, not any longer -- Ryan has made his peace with that. But there are other aspects of Luke which Ryan finds very intimidating. His supernova success, his stunning musical talent, the fact that he's clearly some kind of match for Scary Fuckin' Alex... Yeah, Ryan's still a bit edgy about those things.

A bottle of Cabernet in one hand and a twelve of Arrogant Bastard Ale in the other, Luke shakes his head as they walk up the path to the front door. "You're sure Ryan won't be offended?" he asks Alex, more than a little nervous about making a bad impression his first visit to their actual house.

"Nah." Alex shrugs, then reaches out to press the doorbell. "I mean, I don't think he gets offended that easily." Taking advantage of the privacy within the house's enclosed courtyard, Alex caresses Luke's cheek. "Don't worry."

The bell rings, and Ryan's shoulders immediately tense. "Sam?" he calls, unsure just where in the house his lover is. "My hands are dirty." So is his shirt, for that matter. Damn it.

"I'm coming," Sam calls back from the back deck, slipping in through the patio doors and heading for the front. "Hold your horses," he yells to Alex and Luke, flinging open the door with a huge grin a few seconds later. "Hey." He grabs them each in turn in a one-arm-slung-around-their-neck hug. "It's so fucking good to see you guys."

"Hey," Ryan says in passing, a blur as he detours around the foyer and heads upstairs to change into clean clothes.

"Hi...?" Alex quirks an eyebrow at Ryan's swift exit, then shrugs. "It's awesome to see you too, man," he tells Sam, stepping into the sun-washed house with a grin. He hands Sam a small gift bag. "We brought you some really-overpriced American chocolate. Be impressed."

Sam laughs, taking a look inside. Fucking yum. "Thanks. Ryan's just changing," he explains, closing the door behind them. "Come on in. Make yourselves comfortable."

"We also come bearing wine and beer," Luke says, holding up both with a grin.

Sam reads the label on the side of the case and cracks up. "I'm assuming the beer's for me," he says.

"Oh, definitely," Luke quips, laughing and leaning against Alex.

"I think you might be the only thing Ryan is even arrogant about," Alex chuckles, "so yeah, I guess it must be for you. Look at you." He rubs a hand over Sam's closely-cropped hair. "You're looking more respectable than I've seen you in a long time. What happened to the mullet?"

Ryan comes back downstairs on the heels of that question, having shed his kitchen-dirty old Pearl Jam t-shirt for a light blue button-down, the sleeves rolled up to make the look more casual. He laughs and unloads Luke's arms with a smile and a quick nod of thanks, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Oh wow," Luke says, eyes wide as he takes in the kitchen and the back room and the whole expanse of water laid before them. "This is incredible."

"Sam found it," Ryan says, and casts his lover an adoring smile. "Of course, it was because he'd fucked up with me big, so he had to make it up to me big." His dimpled grin takes any sting out of the tease.

"I'm not sure you told me that part," Alex murmurs, raising an eyebrow at Sam and fighting not to laugh.

Sam shrugs, ducking his head a little. "It was early on and I was having trouble admitting what I wanted," he says, sliding the beer Alex and Luke brought into the fridge and offering them a couple of cold ones.

"He wanted the house," Ryan explains in an aside to Luke. Then he steps forward to slip his arms around Sam's waist, hugging him close. "But he got me, too."

Heaving an aggrieved sigh, Alex shakes his head. "They're _always_ like this," he complains to Luke, but undercuts his grumbling by slipping his hand around Luke's nape and pulling him in for a kiss.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Luke idly wonders if he's going to get groped and fondled every time Sam or Ryan does. Which would be perfectly fine by him.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't shared," Sam teases, watching them, giving Ryan a kiss as well.

"Yes, you're very generous with your toys," Ryan says softly, tracing his finger around Sam's mouth. Then he steps back. "The grill should be hot. I'll go put the food on now." He pulls a couple dishes out of the refrigerator, then steps through the open French doors out onto the deck. "Sam, you want to give them the tour?"

Breaking the kiss, Alex slips his hand down to press lightly against the small of Luke's back, and looks at Sam expectantly. "Will you show Luke your playroom?"

"Sure," Sam says, eyes lingering longingly on his lover before he turns and leads Alex and Luke upstairs, giving them a tour of their bedroom, renovated ensuite, the two guest rooms, spa and finally, the jewel in the crown, their playroom. "This is all Ryan's doing," he tells Luke, unlocking the door and pushing it open. "He had Citadel in but everything was his choice, done to his specs."

"He did an awesome job," Alex agrees, running his hand over the sex sling securely bolted to the ceiling. "I want one of these," he remarks. He wants to try fisting Luke again, and a sling might make the process a tiny bit easier.

"I think your landlord might have something to say about that," Luke says with a laugh and soft easy blush. "We'll have to buy our own place first." He smiles at Sam. "I've only known one other person with their own playroom and it was kitted out in red and black and looked like something from a really bad porn flick. This is gorgeous."

 _Our own place_ echoes in Alex's mind, and he grins. He reaches out to take Luke's hand in his, linking their fingers together. "Where should it be, do you think?"

"I don't know," Luke says, unable to stop smiling. "It's so beautiful along here but you said you wanted to be further up the coast?"

"Yeah." Alex slips his arms around Luke's waist, tugging his boy in close. "Out of the city. Somewhere we can literally get away." God, this feels so unexpectedly good -- making plans for the future this way.

Sam grins and shakes his head, thinking how fucking good they look together and how Alex is the last person he ever envisaged settling down. "You want me to leave you two alone for a bit?"

"If you do that, then you'll have to get Ryan in here later to clean up the sling," Alex says with a grin, his eyes only for his boy.

Sam snorts. "And Ryan'll have all our hides if we haven't eaten his dinner first. C'mon. Eat first, play later," he tells them, gesturing them out of the room.

Alex leads Luke back downstairs and they take a moment to admire some of the art pieces Sam and Ryan have selected, from simply framed black-and-white shots of the ocean to heavy glass sculptures, brilliant with color. And Alex's stomach rumbles with hunger at the mouth-watering scents breezing in from the back deck.

"Anything I can help with?" Sam asks, sticking his head out to check on Ryan.

"I know I keep saying it," Luke remarks softly to Alex, "but this is incredible. I love how open this place is and the view of the water and Ryan's kitchen..." He smiles at his lover. "I'd dare to say it might be even better than yours."

"I'd agree with you," Alex replies with a grin. "My landlord is way too into neutrals for my tastes. There's a tan sofa, and a brown chair, and taupe walls..." He rolls his eyes. "But when we get a place together we'll have to get the shower redone so it's just like yours in London." Gorgeously tiled and huge enough for Alex to take his boy against the wall, hot water enough for both of them and none spilling out onto the floor. "And we'll buy a place with a gigantic kitchen, then gut the whole thing and renovate it so it's exactly the way you want it."

"Could you get the fans?" Ryan asks Sam, his hands busy with hot tongs. He nods towards the ceiling fans tucked under the overhang which shelters their back deck. "I didn't turn them on earlier because I didn't want the napkins to blow away, but now that we're sitting down..." He piles aromatic steaks on a large platter, then turns the vegetable kebabs to grill the other side.

"Yeah, definitely," Sam says, taking care of the fans. Amused at Alex and Luke hanging all over each other in the background. "Did you open the wine? Do you want me to get it?"

"It's breathing on the counter if you want to bring it out here. And grab the salad out of the fridge, please." Ryan knows Sam is unlikely to touch the mixed greens salad, but maybe Luke or Alex will want some. "Oh, and the dressing too," he says, laying platters of hot food on the set table.

"And you'll let me spend ridiculous amounts of money kitting it out with top-range appliances?" Luke says, pressing close and batting his eyelashes at Alex.

"Ridiculous," Alex agrees, slipping his hands down to cover Luke's ass and keep him right where he is. "Ludicrous. Absolutely absurd amounts of money." Because hell, he's the one Luke will be cooking for -- it's definitely win-win.

"You two want to find your way out onto the deck and to the table?" Sam asks, grabbing the wine and the salad, and tucking the dressing under his arm.

Luke laughs and kisses Alex hard on the mouth. "I guess we should get out there," he murmurs without moving.

"Eh, let 'em wait," Alex mutters, grinning. "When I had them over for dinner Ryan was naked and in Sam's lap before dessert."

"I heard that," Ryan says, ducking back inside to tip the fresh garlic-Parmesan croutons off a baking sheet and into a bowl. "And I think it was during dessert, you big liar."

"Whatever." Alex sucks gently on Luke's bottom lip, reveling in the freedom of being able to share casual affection with his boy in front of other people. But then he links his fingers with Luke's and they follow Ryan out onto the deck.

"So, you two are thinking about buying a place together?" Sam prompts as he fills their wineglasses.

"Um. Sometime," Alex answers, blowing out a breath. "It looks like it'll be a while before Luke's staying in any one place for long."

"Fast and Furious is shooting all over and I've got No One Lives coming out in the fall, and now Peter's talking about a third Hobbit and I have two more projects already on the roster," Luke explains but then smiles at Sam and Ryan. "You know all about that. This is Sam's first real break in how long?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Five years, roughly. Maybe more." Somewhere along the way he's lost track.

 _Jesus_ , Ryan thinks, listening to Luke go down his list. Talk about intimidating success. "Do you get to know what the third Hobbit movie would even be about?" he asks, passing the platter of steaks to Sam.

"You don't get to find out," Alex argues before Luke can even answer. "Because he can't even tell me."

Luke laughs. "It's true. They have us so tied up with NDAs, it's not even funny." He smiles at them both, helping himself to the food at the table. "What about you two? What's up next for you? I've heard your break's coming to an end," he says to Sam.

"Not for another few weeks," Sam says quickly. "But yeah, the projects are starting to pile up again." He brushes his fingers against Ryan's. "Looks like it'll be another three or four years before I can breathe again. And Ryan's been busy with his music."

"Well, kind of," Ryan murmurs, but he's grateful to Sam for saying so. "It comes in fits and spurts. The part where I get paid for it, anyway."

"Have you written any love songs for Sam yet?" Alex asks, grinning at the thought.

"Oh god, yeah. Lots of them," Ryan answers, sliding grilled veggies off his kebab skewer. "But I never play them for him."

"Why not?" Luke asks.

"Because they don't sound a damn thing like AC/DC," Ryan mutters, a blush rising high on his cheeks. Maybe it sounds like he thinks Sam's musical tastes are shallow, which he doesn't -- it's just that if he ever played a song for Sam and his lover didn't dig on it, Ryan knows he'd be fucking crushed.

"Hey," Sam protests, frowning a little. "I told you how much I liked 'Wide Open' when we met and you know I love listening to you play."

"When we first met you were trying to get laid," Ryan answers. "Actually, that's probably been true all the other times also."

Alex puts his wineglass to his lips to cover a snicker. "You should play for Luke," he tells Ryan once he's gotten himself under control again. "He could sing for you."

"That's a great idea," Luke says, beaming at Ryan. "After dinner?"

"Okay." Ryan's answering smile is a bit shy, but, "I'd love that."

It's good to see their boys getting along so well, and Alex shoots Sam a quick grin before saying, "Ryan, this is really good." He cuts another bite of his steak, already nearly finished with it.

"Oh. Thanks," Ryan says. "There's dessert, too. So, you know, eat a lot, but don't get too full."

"Eat a lot but don't get too full," Alex echoes, and has to laugh. "Right."

Sam's quieter than usual, still stuck on the idea that Ryan doesn't want to play for him. He's never pushed because he's always assumed Ryan was just self-conscious but now he can't help but wonder.

"Are you going to share our news with them?" Luke says softly, nudging Alex. Not that he's giving his lover much of a choice with asking like that.

Alex grins. "I was wondering how you'd feel about that," he tells his lover, reaching out to give Luke's hair a gentle tug. "Go ahead, _älskling_."

Luke grins too and holds up his right hand, showing both men the ring on his finger.

It takes Sam a second to clue in, lost in his thoughts as he is, but then he just stares. Holy fucking shit. "You're not..."

"Yeah." Alex's heart nearly bursts with pride and excitement. "We don't know just when or where, but I figure I'm probably going to come out by the end of this year. And that'll make planning easier."

"Oh, my god," Ryan breathes, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You're coming out?"

Alex nods. "Yeah. I'm fucking tired of hiding. Getting bullshit from my management and my publicist..." He looks at Luke, and links their fingers together with a smile. "You're already established as a blockbuster action star," he says to Sam. "I don't think I ever will be. And I want to tell them once and for all to go suck it."

Sam shakes his head, stunned, then grins. Christ. "Congratulations. That's brilliant," he tells them, even though it makes him feel even shittier about putting Ryan on hold. His career before the man who means the fucking world to him.

Luke just beams.

"Yeah, that's good. You can blaze a trail, take some of the heat off us," Ryan says, smiling. Really it's just impossible not to be happy for Luke when he's clearly overflowing with happiness. But... _Alex_? Getting married before Ryan? Something is cosmically out of whack. Noting the subtle shift in Sam's mood, Ryan takes his lover's hand and brings it to his lips, nipping at one of Sam's fingers with a wicked grin. "And then we can make fun of you for being an old married couple, while we're still tearing it up."

Sam smiles at Ryan, trying to read his lover's reaction to the news. "You're really not worried about tanking your career?" he asks Alex bluntly.

Alex shrugs. "Honestly, I'm too pissed off to worry at this point. My publicist chewed me out because I brought Luke to my Battleship premiere. Fuck that."

"Oh. Yeah." Yeah, Ryan can see how that wouldn't sit well on Alex's shoulders.

Sam nods. "You can't exactly fly under the radar, can you?" he says to Luke, rubbing his thumb over Ryan's knuckles. _Love you._ Knowing he and Ryan will have to talk about this later. Fuck. Alex of all people.

"Maybe if I'd started in movies," Luke replies, shaking his head. "But I never dreamed I'd be doing anything but theatre. I didn't think anyone would care about my sex life."

"I care a whole lot about your sex life," Alex assures his lover with a grin.

"It really isn't fair," Ryan says with a mock scowl. "The tabloids report that he's dating Natalie Portman, and suddenly his virility points shoot up by fifty percent. I'm fucking blowing him in his trailer on a regular basis, and no one would even be impressed? I'm offended."

"I'd be impressed," Luke volunteers with a grin even as he's leaning against Alex and giving him a kiss.

Sam laughs and wraps an arm around Ryan's shoulder, pulling him in close. "Me too."

"You'd better be," Ryan murmurs huskily. Their plates are pretty much clean, there are no plans to go out this evening, and so now is the time when ordinarily Ryan would be climbing into his lover's lap. But he holds himself back, thinking of Alex's teasing earlier. "Have you met each other's families yet?" he asks, turning aside to ask Luke.

Luke nods. "We headed to Sweden after I finished up in New Zealand and then popped over to Wales before coming home," he says. "Alex's family is amazing."

"Alex's family is noisy and chaotic as fuck," Alex says in a dry tone. He tosses back the last of his wine. "I was amazed Luke wasn't overwhelmed."

Sam laughs. He can just imagine.

"I was but it was fun," Luke says. "It reminded me of when I was in the theatre - not the productions, just the... camaraderie." He smiles, then bites at his bottom lip. "Besides - it was way better than Alex meeting my family. I thought my dad might actually kick us out when Alex told him we were engaged."

"Yeah, looking back, I probably shouldn't have told him that within an hour of meeting him," Alex reflects. "I think he had enough to deal with already, just knowing I was sleeping with his son."

"Yeah, I think my dad had a tough time swallowing that, too," Ryan says with a sympathetic half-smile. "Um. So to speak." He grins at his lover, shaking his head. "But my mum was already picking out wedding invitations."

"She still wants to know why we're not getting married this year," Sam says with a sigh. "But at least she's happier than she was before I proposed and my dad's finally calmed down and accepted the whole thing. It helps that he likes Ryan and that Ryan doesn't 'seem' gay," he adds, crooking his fingers and shaking his head. Fuck.

Ryan snorts a laugh. "He just catches me at all the wrong times," he tells his lover, his grin turning wicked. "When my ass is stuffed full of your cock, I seem pretty fucking gay."

Luke laughs, delighted. "I get told I don't 'seem' gay all the time," he says. "I know what they mean but they say it like it's a compliment." He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Like, 'You could pass for straight'? Like it's something I aspire to," Ryan replies, snickering. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I've fucked women up the ass," Alex muses, his expression carefully bland. "They didn't seem gay."

Sam cracks up. He glances at Ryan but carefully keeps his mouth shut. He's learned that lesson.

Ryan tops off their glasses of wine, emptying the last of the bottle. "There was this girl who hooked up with Sam. And then she told him she wanted us both to do her." He quells a shudder of memory. "Fuck, that felt awkward."

Alex glances at him in surprise. "You did it?"

"No. No, no, no," Ryan quickly replies, realizing where he went wrong in his story. "I mean, when Sam told me, and then _she_ told me, I was kind of freaked out. I'm never very good at, you know, working my way out of situations like that." He grins at his lover sidelong. "Usually I pretend I'm drunk."

Sam grins back, wisely keeping his mouth shut again over their more recent adventures. God knows Alex would be likely to push him for details as well and, as he told Jessica, he doesn't do names.

"Didn't she know you were gay?" Luke asks.

"Nah. I was pretty much out, but... I'm, kind of, back in the closet now," Ryan admits, and then pauses, a hot flush rising on his cheeks as it suddenly occurs to him he might have just boxed Sam into a corner. "Just because we spend so much time together in public," he says, trying to explain.

"That's right," Luke says, nodding. "Alex told me you're able to get away with it because everyone thinks you're his P.A."

"Yeah." Ryan nods, latching onto the excuse. "And I am, sort of. I'm just... not all that diligent about it." He laughs.

"He lies," Sam says, sitting up a little. "He takes way better care of me than any P.A. ever would."

"I'll bet," Luke responds, smiling at Ryan. "I only really get to do the boy thing part-time," he says, more than a little envious of Ryan despite how much he loves his career.

"That's because I love you," Ryan murmurs to Sam in an undertone. "It's probably not very professional of me." He turns his attention to Luke - well, as much as he ever turns his attention away from Sam - and props his chin in his hand. "Do you ever get a break from work? Could you do it just for a weekend, or something?" It feels a little strange to him to be discussing their respective relationships so openly in front of their sirs. But if Sam minds, Ryan knows his sir will let him know fast. As for Alex... Ryan can never fucking tell with Alex, anyway.

"This is pretty much my break now," Luke says, glancing at Alex. "This and the time we already spent in Europe, but yes, I'd like to do it for a whole weekend. Really see what it's like."

Alex watches Luke, a little smile on his face. And he doesn't even realize it, but it's a soft smile he only ever gives to Luke, at odds with the impassive image he works so hard to project to the world. Reaching out, he clasps his lover's hand and brings it to his lips, breathing a kiss over Luke's fingers. "I'd love that."

It's like Alex is suddenly a different person, and Ryan blinks hard, trying to reconcile the man before him with the image of Alex in his mind, the one who's pretty much cold all the way through. He shoots Sam a glance that clearly asks, _Are you seeing this?_ "You should definitely try it, then," he murmurs, even though he's pretty sure he and Sam aren't really part of this conversation anymore.

"Maybe next weekend?" Luke asks hopefully, smiling adoringly at Alex.

Sam just grins, trying not to actually laugh out loud. Christ, Alex has it bad. Not that he didn't know it already, and not that he's not equally messed up over Ryan, but still, to see it first hand? "Do you need help with dessert?" he asks Ryan. Hint hint.

Ryan quirks a brow at Sam, perplexed, _Of course I don't need_... "Yeah, let's do that," he says, swiftly getting to his feet and leading the way inside.

The two men aren't even already gone before Alex is kissing his boy, fingers tangled in Luke's hair. "Come here," he orders in a whisper, pushing his chair back from the table so there's room for Luke in his lap.

Luke goes in an instant, climbing into Alex's lap and kissing him hard.

"Someone's got somebody wrapped around their little finger," Sam says softly, amused, watching them for a moment through the screen. "Although someone also seems to adore the hell out of somebody, so I guess it works both ways." God knows it does with him and Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure which of them is which," Ryan whispers, stepping behind Sam and slipping his arms around his lover's waist. After another couple seconds of watching, he grins and nips at Sam's throat, then draws him deeper into the house. "I thought you were going to help."

It occurs to Alex a moment too late that they're exposed out here, wide open to the beach, the neighbors... _Fuck it_. Let them all see how crazy he is about Luke. "Next weekend, huh?" he asks, flickering his tongue over Luke's lips. "Forty-eight hours?" Never let it be said he's a man who doesn't press his advantages.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, nodding, both exhilarated and terrified at the thought. "If you want."

"I absolutely want," Alex replies, slipping his hand around to cup Luke's nape. He grins. "And now I'm going to start plotting."

"The vanilla mousse is in the fridge," Ryan tells Sam as he carefully places the double chocolate torte on a platter. "It's supposed to go on top." With anyone else, he'd worry it's too much decadence; with Sam, he just figures that they'll have a hell of a lot of fun with any leftovers.

Luke laughs. "You're going to be very, very evil, aren't you?"

"Like icing?" Sam asks, getting the dish from the fridge.

"Yeah, exactly. But really thick," Ryan answers, glancing out at the deck to check that their guests haven't stripped naked just yet.

"More evil than your dirtiest dreams," Alex promises, like he doesn't know Luke is counting on him for just that. He looks over his shoulder, making sure Sam and Ryan are still inside before he asks, "Are you having a good time?"

Luke nods, squirming just a little in Alex's lap. On purpose. "I really like Ryan and Sam just seems so happy. I love that we can just do whatever we want around them and talk about anything." He smiles. "What about you? Are you having a good time?"

"Mmm-hmm." Alex nods, but his focus is now on the feel of Luke beneath his hands, his weight across his thighs. He cups Luke's ass and grinds up against his lover, a familiar thrill of lust rushing through his blood.

Luke hisses in a breath, his cock responding, filling, rigid and aching, instantly. "Sir..." he protests just a little, glancing up at the windows and screen door separating deck from indoors. "They'll be back any second."

"Do you want privacy?" Alex murmurs, feeling Luke tense. "I'm sure they'd let us use their playroom." He's really got no intention of asking for it, though. He likes tormenting his boy right here.

"Oh, fuck, there they go," Ryan whispers, looking out the window. He figured it was inevitable, and anyway he knows it's probably karma circling back around to bite him and Sam. Not that he realizes he's staring... Fuck, they're gorgeous together.

Sam laughs. "Maybe they'll stop when we go back out," he suggests. Like hell.

"No..." Luke whimpers, rubbing against Alex, not wanting him to stop. "If you're sure it won't bother them," he says, blushing hard, the heat spreading from his cheeks to his throat and down into his chest.

"I don't give a shit if it bothers them," Alex snickers. Luke's white t-shirt is so tight it's nearly transparent, and Alex ducks his head to take one of Luke's nipples into his mouth, sucking through the thin cotton.

 _Oh. God._ Ryan's mouth goes dry. "Maybe we shouldn't go back out."

Luke moans, his head dropping back, his body arching for more.

"Yes, we should," Sam says, unable to stop grinning. He picks up the torte which Ryan's so lovingly topped with the mousse. "C'mon."

"Sam!" Ryan hisses, shocked, even as he wonders just like always when he's going to stop being shocked by his lover. He follows in Sam's wake like he's being jerked on a string. "Fuck."

Alex hears Ryan's mutter and he damn near laughs -- except that would mean less of what he's doing right now. He nips sharply at Luke's flesh, then sucks the sting away.

"Oh god, sir," Luke moans, urging Alex on. "Please..."

Sam chuckles, knowing he's being a bastard, but he can't help himself. If Alex wanted this to be private, he could do it in the playroom - or at home. Here, on their deck, it's an open invitation to watch as far as he's concerned. He puts the torte on the table and drops back into his seat, pulling Ryan down into his lap, facing their friends.

Growling low in his throat, Alex grinds his teeth on Luke's nipple. But then he pulls back, just enough to grip his lover's shirt and tug it off over his head. "I want to see your tattoo," he murmurs, and sure enough he licks the mark as soon as the shirt hits the deck. Tasting his boy's skin.

"Oh, god," Ryan whispers. It's fucking _live porn_ , and he squirms in Sam's lap, desperate to get his sir's hands on him.

Luke moans again, whimpering as he does when Alex gets his mouth on his tattoo. His hands clutch at his sir's shoulders, nails dragging over his skin through his top. He's aware Sam and Ryan have come out onto the deck and are sitting behind them but it's just like Citadel. They're there but not there and nothing matters except his sir.

"Yeah," Sam agrees with Ryan, sliding his hands up under his lover's shirt, fingers moving over his stomach and chest, over hot warm skin, teasing his nipple rings.

"I should have put you in a cage," Alex teases. Party tricks, ha. He thrills with the bite of Luke's nails in his skin, his hips surging beneath his boy. "Do you want to come like this, _min lilla hora_?" Scraping his teeth over his lover's tattoo. "Is that how fucking much you need it?"

Ryan bites down hard, chewing on his bottom lip and struggling like hell to stay silent. But Sam's hands, god... He rocks his hips, rubbing back against the ridge of his sir's cock. Needing to feel how much Sam wants _him_.

Luke whimpers, crying out. "Yes. Please, sir..." God help him.

Sam grinds upward, rubbing his cock between Ryan's cheeks, one hand dropping to rub Ryan through his shorts, his eyes locked on their guests. Christ.

That does it -- Ryan is only barely watching the show now. He begins to lose himself in Sam, every touch setting him on fire, soft whimpers spilling from his lips despite his best efforts.

"Please?" Alex echoes. He slips one hand down the back of Luke's red board shorts and presses his fingertip just against his boy's hole. Knowing it for an awful tease. "You can do better than that, boy. A lot better."

"Please, sir. Please. Please fuck your boy," Luke begs, squirming shamelessly against that finger, trying to get it inside him. "Let him come for you. _Please!_ "

Sam groans, cock throbbing roughly, Ryan moving against him, whimpering, Luke begging Alex to fuck him. He shifts, sinking his teeth into his boy, into the soft juncture of skin between throat and shoulder, his hand ever more insistent.

Ryan cries out in surprise. And he nearly comes in an instant, so fucking overwhelmed. "Please," he gasps, turning his head so that he can lick at Sam's throat, peppering his skin with fiery kisses. "Oh god, sir, please! Please, I'm so close!" At least he manages to keep it to a whisper this time.

Grinning wickedly, Alex pulls his hand away, quickly sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. And then those fingers are inside Luke, shoving brutally past his body's resistance, fucking him hard and fast.

Biting down on his lip, Luke keens as he braces himself against Alex, keeping his back arched, his body still, his hole open for those fingers. "Oh, god, ohgod, please," he begs, burying his face against Alex's throat. "Please let me come. Please, sir!"

"Go ahead, boy," Sam murmurs, biting again, the flesh twisted between his teeth this time. "Come for me." Working Ryan's cock through the denim, his hand harsh and insistent.

Ryan is beyond lucky that his sir gives him permission -- because he's beyond the limits of his self-control as well. Sam's harsh bite rages through him, pleasure forcing its way through pain as he shudders hard, coming inside his shorts.

"You are so fucking hot," Alex breathes, entranced by how uninhibited Luke is, even here. "Do it," he orders, twisting his wrist and rubbing hard over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside his boy.

Luke wails, the sound muffled against Alex's throat, fucking himself on his sir's fingers, his hips moving furiously as he comes and comes, a hot flood of seed soaking the front of his shorts.

"Good boy," Sam breathes, grinding against Ryan as his hand keeps moving through every last aftershock.

His boy's muscles clench rhythmically, and Alex groans. His erection is a throbbing weight inside his shorts, and he looks around. Dusk has fallen, light pollution from the city brightening the coast. But the deck is comparatively dark, and he pushes at Luke. "Down," he orders quietly, and he unzips his cargo shorts at the first possible instant.

Ryan wriggles against Sam, shivering with satisfied lust and the sudden chill in its wake. "Please," he whispers, turning in Sam's lap to hungrily kiss his lover's throat, his mouth, any part he can reach. "Please fuck me, Sir."

Luke slides to his knees, hands on Alex's thighs, a moan spilling from his lips as he eagerly takes him in, the scent of his sir surrounding him.

"Get these off and ride me, boy," Sam orders, finger brushing Ryan's shorts.

Quickly slipping off Sam's lap, Ryan kicks his shorts off in relief -- damp denim always feels so wrong anyway. But as he straddles his sir's lap he abruptly realizes that he didn't prep again after he and Sam fooled around this afternoon... _Fuck_. He whimpers softly, fitting the head of Sam's cock to his hole. Gritting his teeth he shoves down, a loud cry escaping him.

That shout, fuck -- it lights Alex up even hotter. He spares a glance for Ryan, that wicked tattoo of his contrasting with his pale skin even in the dimness. But then Alex's attention is wholly focused on his boy. "Yes," he whispers, tangling his fingers in Luke's hair.

Christ. Sam grabs Ryan's hips, stilling his boy while he adjusts to the feel, Ryan's hole virtually dry. "You forgot something," he murmurs, his words for them alone, eyes locked on Ryan's face as he slowly pushes deeper, the friction fucking incredible.

Luke moans and licks and sucks, cheeks hollowing again and again as he bobs up and down, his sir's pleasure the only thing in his mind as he chokes himself on Alex's cock, every last fraction of an inch taken in.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, praying that Sam isn't angry with him. The fear actually distracts him from the vicious burning in his ass. "I'm sorry."

"Good boy," Alex breathes, watching in fascination as Luke's lips stretch around his girth. He begins to rock his hips, gently for now. "So fucking good for me."

"Yeah?" Sam stares at Ryan for a moment longer, pushing all the way in, until he's balls fucking deep in his boy's ass. "Show me."

Whimpering, Luke redoubles his efforts, keeping his muscles relaxed, tears forming as Alex's cock hits the back of his throat.

Alex growls low in his throat and he tightens his grip. He holds Luke in place and pulls out to the crown, then slams deep, savoring every wince of pain on his boy's face.

A strangled moan spills from Ryan's lips and he bears down, trying hard to adjust. Slowly he begins to rock in Sam's lap, liquid pleasure starting to flow through him.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, eyes flickering from Ryan to his friend and the head in his fucking lap. Christ. He slides his hands back up under Ryan's shirt, pulling at his nipple rings, his boy's body tightening even further around his cock with every tug. " _Ride me._ "

Luke surrenders completely, jaw and throat aching, tears streaming down his temples. He's a mess and he knows it but he also knows Alex wants it that way and that's all that matters.

"Fuck, yes!" Alex's thrusts grow erratic but they lose none of their power. He arches in his chair, smothering his shout of triumph into a guttural moan as he spills down his lover's throat. "Good boy," he whispers, petting Luke's hair and trying to recover from an orgasm that rocked him like an earthquake. "Come here, _älskling_." He reaches for Luke, wanting to hold his boy.

Ryan whines, writhing against his sir. Sam's hands are lighting him on fire, tormenting him perfectly. He swiftly unbuttons his shirt and tugs it off, needing his skin bare. Needing as much contact with his sir as he can manage.

Luke crawls into Alex's lap, swiping at his face with the back of his hand and curling in close. His eyes feel swollen and gritty but he's starting to pay attention to his surroundings again and the sight of Ryan, riding Sam so hard, the black of his tattoo playing peekaboo with every lift and drop, blows his mind.

"You are such a fucking slut," Sam growls under his breath, watching Ryan's cock stiffen again as he pulls even harder on those rings, twisting and stretching them as roughly as he dares, so fucking close to the edge he can already taste it.

Shuddering, Ryan cries out, and it sounds too loud to him here in the darkness. "Sir," he gasps, riding Sam just as hard but twisting in an attempt to get some friction on his aching cock. "Oh, god. Sir!"

Alex watches their friends as well, but - considering the circumstances - he's remarkably disinterested. He rubs his cheek against Luke's hair, cuddling his lover against his chest. Soothed in a way he'd never even known he needed by the weight of his boy, the warm solidity of him.

"You want me to come, boy?" Sam asks, dropping one hand to Ryan's cock, stroking it slowly, almost teasing as he keeps yanking on his rings with the other. "You want to come with me?"

Luke whimpers softly with sympathy for Ryan, snuggling in even closer to Alex. He's seen pictures of that tattoo, heard about those rings, been fucked by that cock. God. "I love you," he whispers to Alex, feeling safe and secure in his sir's arms.

"Please!" Ryan grabs at Sam's shoulders, trying to keep from clawing him through his shirt. "Oh god, Sir, please! Please let your boy come with you!"

It's a good thing Alex doesn't know what Luke is thinking right now... "I love you, too."

Fuck. Sam nods, driving up into Ryan, his feet braced against the deck, once, twice and again. "With me, boy," he growls, his orgasm slamming through him.

Luke sighs happily and tilts his head back so he can kiss the underside of Alex's jaw. "Do you think Ryan'll still feel up to playing?" he whispers, careful not to bother their hosts.

Alex shrugs, but only very slightly -- he doesn't want Luke to stop what he's doing. "Maybe dessert will revive him," he whispers with a grin.

The hot rush sears through Ryan and he shouts, overwhelmed in an instant. "Oh god," he gasps, still rocking in his sir's lap. "Oh, fuck. Sir."

"Would it be okay if I asked to borrow a pair of shorts from him?" Luke continues, mouth moving over the curve of Alex's jaw.

Fuck, yes. The clench of Ryan's body is never anything less than perfect and Sam thrusts through every last aftershock, letting go of his boy's rings and pulling him close.

Smothering a snicker at Luke's question, Alex cups his boy's cock through his now-damp shorts. "Yeah," he murmurs. "That's okay with me."

Ryan's breathing isn't quite right yet, his chest hitching against Sam's. He whimpers, blindly nuzzling Sam's throat even as he shivers with cold.

"Thank you, sir," Luke whispers, breathing a sigh of relief even as he winces, his cock reacting to Alex's touch despite the cold damp fabric.

"Hey," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan softly. "You want to move everything inside or just get warmed up and then come back out?"

"Hmm? Move what?" Ryan lifts his head and looks around blearily. But abruptly his eyes clear. "Fuck, my torte!" he exclaims, scrambling down from Sam's lap.

Alex laughs again, shaking his head. "Come on, love," he says, kissing Luke's cheek. "Let's help clean up before Ryan totally loses his shit."

"It's fine," Luke reassures Ryan, reluctantly slipping from Alex's lap. "And everything's out here, right?" Checking with Sam and starting to pick up plates, cutlery. "Ryan? Can I borrow a pair of shorts from you? I promise I'll have them washed and sent back over..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ryan shrugs, gathering up the armful of cloth napkins and picking up the dessert platter. "Yeah, go on upstairs and find something you like."

Getting to his feet, Alex shoots Sam a grin. "I like having dinner at your house," he says, once he's pretty sure their boys are out of earshot.

Sam laughs, tucking himself back into his shorts. "One of these times you should consider letting the boys play together," he says, careful to keep it a casual suggestion. "Just the two of them, for our benefit." Making it clear he wouldn't dream of touching Luke. Although really, that's as much for Ryan as it is for Alex.

"That would be a hell of a show," Alex agrees, pushing the chairs neatly back under the table. Fuck, he can't _not_ think about it now. "You think Ryan would be up for it? If you asked him to?"

"I'm pretty sure he would be," Sam says. Hell, at least Luke's male - and Sam wouldn't be touching him. "You think Luke would be okay with it?"

"I honestly have no idea," Alex replies, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of Luke, but his lover has already gone too deep inside the house. "I could ask him."

Holy fuck. Sam stretches his back out, resisting the urge to do a double-take at Alex. "Why don't we let them bond over their music this time and you can ask him about next time," he suggests with a smile, "and I'll check with Ryan too."  



End file.
